


For her, I would find a way

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Steve doing a big brother like threat to Bruce when he starts dating Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For her, I would find a way

“You know, I probably don’t have to tell you what would happen if you hurt Natasha.” Steve began, tone deceptively mild, as he set a mug of tea in front of Bruce. “But I will because I want it to be perfectly clear. She’s more than a teammate to us, Bruce; she’s our friend, our family. I know you care about her but I also know we’re all idiots and hurt the ones we love. So if you ever hurt her or keep secrets from her because you’re trying to protect her – you won’t just be facing her anger.”

Bruce leaned back in his chair, not looking overly worried. “I don’t plan on hurting her. Besides, it’s hard to hurt the Hulk.”

Steve just smiled grimly, setting his own mug down. “For her, I would find a way.”


End file.
